SPC01
is the 1st episode of Suite Pretty Cure♪, and also the 342nd episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis In Major Land, as Hummy prepares to sing the Melody of Happiness, the world is attacked by Minor Land. Hummy is sent to Earth, where two girls are currently in a feud, but when Hummy realizes they possess the special G-clef she was sent to locate she attempts to get them to put aside their differences. '' Summary Under a clear blue sky, the annual music festival in Major Land is being held. Amidst cheers, Hummy, the Fairy of Music appears on the stage. But before she can begin to sing, Mephisto -along with his minions, Siren and Trio de Minor- appears, bringing upon darkness. Snatching up the Legendary Score on which the Melody of Happiness was written, Mephisto and his minions rewrite the score into the Melody of Sadness. To protect the Legendary Score, Aphrodite immediately scattered the Score's notes into the human world. Siren and Trio de Minor immediately set off for the human world to chase after them and Hummy chases after them when Aphrodite requests her to search for the legendary warriors known as ''Pretty Cure. At that moment, Hojo Hibiki victoriously scores a goal whilst playing soccer at Private Aria Academy. But feeling hungry, she takes off to the Sweets Club to have some cake but in her attempts to sneak some, she gets caught by Minamino Kanade, who remarks on her bad manners. They start bickering while the other members stand aside in surprise. Though the girls are unable to stand one another now, they know it wasn't like this before. In the past they were best friends who did everything together since they were children. Parting ways, Hibiki and Kanade both express regret over quarrelling with each other. But they say nothing and continue on their way. Alone, Hibiki goes to the Concert Hall where she used to spend time with Kanade when she finds a strange girl named Ellen. She manipulates Hibiki with cruel words before seeing the G Clef residing in Hibiki, so she reverts into her true form of Siren in an attempt to steal it from her. Hibiki tries to escape but the Trio de Minor surround her. At this moment, Hummy appears along with the Fairy Tones and she begins bickering with Siren. This reminds Hibiki of herself and Kanade and she is surprised when she suddenly spots Kanade holdding a record. Hibiki realizes it was their precious record from their childhood where many of their happy memories remain. Spotting a note sitting on the record, Siren transforms it into a Negatone. The girls are shocked at the sight of their precious record being transforme into a horrible monster and the G-clefs within them begin to glow. Shouting in harmony, their Cure Modules appear and they transform into Cure Melody and Cure Rhythm. The girls stand in alarm and observe themselves, but they aren't given time to say anything when they are forced to run away from the Negatone's attack. Unable to unite as Pretty Cure they are only capable of bickering and taking out their frustrations on each other. Trivia *'"Nyapu"' from the episode title comes from the word "nyan" which is the Japanese equivalent of "meow". *The members of the Sweets Club mention that Kanade can rival the club's president, Kuronami. However in episode 4, it was confirmed Seika is the president. Characters Cures *Hojo Hibiki / Cure Melody *Minamino Kanade / Cure Rhythm Mascots *Hummy *Fairy Tones Villains *Kurokawa Ellen / Siren *Bassdrum *Baritone *Falsetto *Mephisto *Negatone Secondary Characters *Aphrodite *Nishijima Waon *Higashiyama Seika Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Suite Pretty Cure♪ episodes Category:Suite Pretty Cure♪